Survivor Series 2016
Survivor Series 2016 was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event and WWE Network event produced by WWE for the Raw and SmackDown brands. It took place on November 20, 2016 at the Air Canada Centre in Toronto, Ontario, Canada. It was the thirtieth event under the Survivor Series chronology. This was the first time that Survivor Series took place in Canada since 1997 where the infamous Montreal Screwjob controversy took place. The event marked the in-ring return of Goldberg, who has not wrestled for the WWE in over 12 years. The event was the first in the Survivor Series chronology to be four hours in length, a length reserved for WrestleMania and SummerSlam. The main card consisted of six matches, with the main event being Brock Lesnar versus the returning Goldberg. The other five matches will all be interpromotional matches, featuring wrestlers from the Raw brand facing wrestlers from the SmackDown brand. Three of those matches will be traditional Survivor Series elimination matches with Team Raw's men, women, and tag teams versing Team SmackDown's men, women, and tag teams, respectively. Only two championships will be defended: Raw's The Brian Kendrick will defend the Cruiserweight Championship against SmackDown's Kalisto, and Raw's Sami Zayn will challenge SmackDown's The Miz for the Intercontinental Championship. Should the challenger win the championship, that championship will transfer to their brand. The entire cruiserweight division will also transfer to SmackDown if Kalisto wins. Background Survivor Series featured professional wrestling matches that involved wrestlers from pre-existing feuds, plots, and storylines that played out on WWE's primary television programs. Wrestlers portrayed villains or heroes as they followed a series of events that built tension and culminated in a wrestling match or series of matches. On the October 11 episode of SmackDown, Commissioner Shane McMahon and General Manager Daniel Bryan challenged Raw to three traditional Survivor Series elimination tag team matches - involving each brand's best five male wrestlers, best five female wrestlers, and best five tag teams, respectively. Raw Commissioner Stephanie McMahon accepted the challenge . On the October 25 episode of SmackDown, qualifying matches began to determine which wrestlers would represent Team SmackDown. SmackDown Tag Team Champions Heath Slater and Rhyno were automatically made captain for the tag team Survivor Series match; The Hype Bros then qualified by defeating The Ascension. Later, Nikki Bella defeated Natalya to become captain of the women's team. On the October 31 episode of Raw, after weeks of stating that they should be co-captains of the male team, WWE Universal Champion Kevin Owens and Chris Jericho were made part of Team Raw by General Manager Mick Foley, who then also added WWE United States Champion Roman Reigns to the team. Braun Strowman was then added by winning a 12-man battle royal. Later, Raw Tag Team Champions The New Day revealed that they were made captain for the tag team Survivor Series match. Raw Women's Champion Charlotte Flair then revealed that she was made captain of the women's team, and that Bayley and Nia Jax would be on her team. Charlotte then made Bayley face Nia in a losing effort. The following night on SmackDown, Bryan and Shane added Naomi, Carmella, Alexa Bliss and SmackDown Women's Champion Becky Lynch to the women's team and recruited Natalya as their coach. During the show, American Alpha and The Usos both qualified for the tag team Survivor Series match by defeating The Spirit Squad and The Headbangers, respectively. On Miz TV, Bryan revealed all members of SmackDown's male team: Baron Corbin, Randy Orton, Bray Wyatt, Dean Ambrose, and WWE World Champion AJ Styles. At WrestleMania XX in 2004, Goldberg defeated Brock Lesnar. This was their only match against each other as both left WWE after the event. Lesnar returned in 2012. Goldberg, who originally had no intention of ever returning to WWE, began a working relationship with the promotion again in January 2016, thanks to 2K Sports, who publishes the WWE 2K video games. On the May 30 episode of Raw, Goldberg was revealed as the pre-order bonus for the WWE 2K17 video game, which features Lesnar on the cover. During the 2016 SummerSlam weekend at the WWE 2K event in Germany, Goldberg challenged Lesnar to a match. Lesnar and Goldberg continually traded barbs and insults against each other on social media and at WWE 2K17 press events. On October 3, Goldberg appeared on ESPN's SportsCenter with Jonathan Coachman to promote his appearance in WWE 2K17. He teased a possible return to WWE, and stated that he would want to face Lesnar if he were to return. On the October 10 episode of Raw, Paul Heyman on behalf of Lesnar issued a challenge to Goldberg, stating that Goldberg was the one blemish on Lesnar's WWE career. On October 17, Goldberg accepted the challenge. On October 25, the match was scheduled for Survivor Series. On the October 31 episode of Raw, Heyman interrupted Goldberg and teased that Lesnar was there to fight but then Rusev came out to confront Goldberg. Goldberg attacked Rusev with a Jackhammer and Heyman with a Spear. At No Mercy, Dolph Ziggler defeated The Miz in a Career vs. Title match for the Intercontinental Championship. Ziggler offered The Miz a rematch for the title, but The Miz refused. On the November 1 episode of SmackDown, after successfully defending the Intercontinental Championship against Curt Hawkins, Ziggler made an open challenge to any wrestler from the Raw brand to face him for the title at Survivor Series. On the November 7 episode of Raw, Sami Zayn revealed that Mick Foley wanted him to face Ziggler for the Intercontinental title, but Stephanie preferred Rusev and scheduled a match between the two, with the winner going on to face Ziggler. Zayn defeated Rusev, earning the title match. On the November 8 episode of SmackDown, Maryse accepted Bryan's offer to allow Miz to challenge for the Intercontinental title the following week. On the November 15 episode, The Miz defeated Ziggler, albeit with help from Maryse, and he will defend the championship against Zayn at Survivor Series. On the November 8 episode of SmackDown, Bryan revealed that since SmackDown's Intercontinental Championship would be defended against a wrestler from Raw, Foley allowed Raw's WWE Cruiserweight Champion The Brian Kendrick to defend the title against a SmackDown wrestler. Bryan chose Kalisto and revealed that if Kalisto wins, the entire cruiserweight division would come to SmackDown. On the November 14 episode of Raw, Kendrick addressed the cruiserweights, and ensured that he would defeat Kalisto and keep the title and division on Raw. However, all were at odds with him and Sin Cara, Kalisto's former tag team partner before the draft, stated that Kalisto would be a better champion. Kendrick and Sin Cara then faced each other, where Kendrick won by submission. Event Pre-Show In the first Pre-Show match, T.J. Perkins, Rich Swann and Noam Dar faced Drew Gulak, Tony Nese and Ariya Daivari. The match ended when Swann executed a Standing 450 Splash on Daivari to win the match. Later, Kane faced Luke Harper. In the end, Kane executed a Chokeslam on Harper to win the match. Preliminary matches The actual pay-per-view opened with Team Raw (Raw Women's Champion Charlotte, Sasha Banks, Bayley, Alicia Fox, and Nia Jax) facing Team SmackDown (Natalya, Carmella, Alexa Bliss, Naomi, and Smackdown Women's Champion Becky Lynch) in a 5-on-5 Survivor Series elimination match. Before the match, Team Smackdown's captain Nikki Bella was attacked backstage and declared unable to compete. This led to Natalya taking her vacant spot. Carmella was eliminated by Fox after a Scissors Kick. Fox was eliminated by Bliss after Twisted Bliss. Naomi was eliminated by countout. Banks was eliminated by Natalya with a roll-up. Natalya was eliminated by Charlotte after a Big Boot. Jax was eliminated by Lynch after submitting to the Dis-Arm-Her. Bliss was eliminated by Charlotte after a Big Boot. Lynch was eliminated by Bayley after a Bayley-to-Belly, leaving Bayley and Charlotte as the survivors. After the match, Charlotte attacked Bayley. Next, The Miz defended the WWE Intercontinental Championship against Sami Zayn. In the end, Zayn applied the Figure Four Leglock on Miz but Maryse rung the ring bell, to distract Zayn. Miz pinned Zayn with a roll-up to retain the title. After that, Team Raw (Raw Tag Team Champions The New Day (Big E and Kofi Kingston), Sheamus and Cesaro, Enzo Amore and Big Cass, The Shining Stars (Primo and Epico), and Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson) (with Xavier Woods) faced Team SmackDown (Smackdown Tag Team Champions Heath Slater and Rhyno, The Hype Bros (Zack Ryder and Mojo Rawley), American Alpha (Jason Jordan and Chad Gable), Breezango (Tyler Breeze and Fandango), and The Usos (Jimmy Uso and Jey Uso)) in a 10-on-10 Survivor Series elimination match. Breezango was eliminated by The New Day after the Midnight Hour on Fandango. The New Day were eliminated by The Usos after a Superkick by Jey to Kingston. The Hype Bros were eliminated by Gallows and Anderson after the Magic Killer on Ryder. The Shining Stars were eliminated by American Alpha after an Electric Chair/Diving Bulldog combination on Primo. American Alpha were eliminated by Gallows and Anderson after a Magic Killer to Jordan. Gallows and Anderson were eliminated by Heath Slater and Rhyno after a Gore to Gallows. Heath Slater and Rhyno were eliminated by Enzo and Cass after a Bada-Boom-Shakalaka to Rhyno. Enzo and Cass were eliminated by The Usos after a Samoan Splash on Enzo. The Usos were eliminated by Sheamus and Cesaro after Cesaro forced Jey to submit to the Sharpshooter, leaving Sheamus and Cesaro as the survivors. In the fourth match, The Brian Kendrick defended the WWE Cruiserweight Championship against Kalisto. Kendrick won by disqualification and retained the title after Baron Corbin interfered and attacked Kendrick before attacking Kalisto with the End of Days. Later, Team Raw (Universal Champion Kevin Owens, Chris Jericho, United States Champion Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins, and Braun Strowman) faced Team Smackdown (WWE World Champion AJ Styles, Dean Ambrose, Randy Orton, Shane McMahon, and Bray Wyatt) in a 5-on-5 Survivor Series elimination match. Ambrose was eliminated by Strowman after a Running Powerslam. Strowman was eliminated by countout after James Ellsworth, Team Smackdown's mascot, hid under the ring and held Strowman's legs. After his elimination, Strowman chased Ellsworth up the entrance ramp and threw him off the stage through a table. Owens was eliminated by disqualification after attacking Styles with The List of Jericho. Jericho was eliminated by Orton after an RKO. McMahon was eliminated by Reigns after a Spear. Styles was eliminated by Rollins after a Triple Powerbomb through a broadcast table with Ambrose and Reigns. Rollins was eliminated by Wyatt after an RKO. Reigns was eliminated by Wyatt after Sister Abigail, leaving Wyatt and Orton as the survivors. Main event In the main event, Goldberg faced Brock Lesnar. Lesnar tackled Goldberg into the corner but Goldberg shoved Lesnar and executed a Spear. Goldberg executed another Spear and a Jackhammer on Lesnar to win the match. Match Preview Results ; ; *Pre-Show: Noam Dar, Rich Swann & T.J. Perkins defeated Ariya Daivari, Drew Gulak & Tony Nese (11:50) *Pre-Show: Kane defeated Luke Harper (9:10) *'Team Raw:' (Charlotte Flair, Nia Jax, Bayley, Alicia Fox & Sasha Banks) (w/ Dana Brooke) defeated Team SmackDown: (Natalya, Becky Lynch, Alexa Bliss, Carmella & Naomi) in a 5-on-5 Survivor Series Women's Elimination Match (17:30) *The Miz © (w/ Maryse) defeated Sami Zayn to retain the WWE Intercontinental Championship (14:05) *'Team Raw:' (The New Day (Big E, Kofi Kingston, and/or Xavier Woods), Sheamus & Cesaro, Luke Gallows & Karl Anderson, Enzo Amore & Big Cass & The Shining Stars (Primo & Epico)) defeated Team SmackDown: (Heath Slater & Rhyno, The Hype Bros (Zack Ryder & Mojo Rawley), American Alpha (Jason Jordan & Chad Gable), The Usos (Jimmy Uso & Jey Uso) & Breezango (Tyler Breeze & Fandango)) in a 10-on-10 Survivor Series Tag Team Elimination Match (18:55) *The Brian Kendrick © defeated Kalisto by DQ to retain the WWE Cruiserweight Championship :*If Kalisto wins, the title and the cruiserweight division will transfer to SmackDown (12:25) *'Team SmackDown:' (AJ Styles, Dean Ambrose, Randy Orton, Bray Wyatt & Shane McMahon) (w/ James Ellsworth) defeated Team Raw: (Kevin Owens, Chris Jericho, Roman Reigns, Braun Strowman & Seth Rollins) in a 5-on-5 Survivor Series Men's Elimination Match (52.55) *Goldberg defeated Brock Lesnar (w/ Paul Heyman) (1:24) Survivor Series elimination matches 5-on-5 Survivor Series Women's Elimination Match 10-on-10 Survivor Series Tag Team Elimination Match 5-on-5 Survivor Series Men's Elimination Match Other on-screen talent See also *List of WWE pay-per-view events *WWE Event History *Event gallery *Survivor Series DVD release * Survivor Series 2016 on DVD External links * Survivor Series 2016 Official Website * Survivor Series 2016 on WWE Network * Survivor Series 2016 Kickoff on WWE Network * Survivor Series 2016 (PT) on WWE Network * Survivor Series 2016 (JA) on WWE Network * Survivor Series 2016 (RU) on WWE Network * Survivor Series 2016 (ES) on WWE Network * Survivor Series 2016 (DE) on WWE Network * Survivor Series 2016 at CAGEMATCH.net * Survivor Series 2016 Kickoff at CAGEMATCH.net Category:Survivor Series Category:World Wrestling Entertainment pay-per-view events Category:2016 pay-per-view events Category:Survivor Series 2016